Vs. Silver 2
Vs. Silver 2 is the nineteenth episode of the fourth season of Pokémon Tales: Brendan. It aired 9/30/2016. Story Ian and Wingull sit in the trainer booth on his side of the battlefield, eyes closed as he waits for the start of the second half of his battle with Silver. Announcer: And, we’re back! We’ll now determine the field for the second half of this battle between Ian and Silver! The roulette wheel spins around, and lands on the grass field. Announcer: And we have the grass field for the second half of this battle! The grass field rises up from under the field, as Ian and Silver take their position. Silver: Go, Cacturne! Silver throws his Pokéball, choosing Cacturne. Cacturne: Cac. Ian: Go, Swalot! Ian chooses Swalot. Swalot: Swa. Silver: Cacturne, start with Spikes. Cacturne’s spikes glow red, as it fires a Spikes attack. The red Spikes dig into the grass field. Ian: So, that again. Swalot, Sludge! Silver: (Sneers) Sucker Punch. Cacturne’s fist glows purple, as Cacturne disappears, reappearing to punch Swalot in the gut. Swalot loses his breath, firing Sludge forward into the grass, causing it to die. Silver: Now, use Needle Arm! Cacturne’s arm is encased with green spiked energy, as he slams it into Swalot, forcing it skyward. Ian: Come down with Body Slam! Silver: Sucker Punch! Cacturne does an uppercut, his Sucker Punch hitting Swalot’s bottom. Swalot pins Cacturne to the ground with Body Slam. Ian: Now, use Sludge! Silver: Destiny Bond. Swalot spews Cacturne with Sludge, as Cacturne glows with an black aura. Cacturne is defeated, as the black aura extends to Swalot. Swalot falls over, defeated as well. Referee: Both Pokémon are unable to battle! Announcer: And just like that, Ian is down to two Pokémon, while Silver still has three! Silver has backed Ian into a corner relatively quickly in this bout! Ian smiles, chuckling slightly. Silver: What? Is this the type of battle that gets you riled up the most? Where you’re down so far you can’t get back up? Ian: Makes the climb that much more exciting. I may have only two Pokémon left, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to back down! Go, Combusken! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Combusken. The Spikes detonate, exploding and injuring Combusken. He shakes it off, standing tall. Combusken: Combusken! Silver: Let’s start, with Hariyama! Silver throws a Pokéball, choosing Hariyama. Hariyama: Hariyama! (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Hariyama, the Arm Thrust Pokémon, and the evolved form of Makuhita. Hariyama practices its straight-arm slaps in any number of locations. One hit of this Pokémon's powerful, openhanded, straight-arm punches could snap a telephone pole in two. Ian: Combusken, use Flamethrower! Combusken uses Flamethrower, Hariyama taking it with ease. Silver: Hariyama’s ability is Thick Fat. Fire and Ice moves won’t do much damage. Hariyama, use Force Palm! Hariyama’s hand glows white, as it charges forward. Combusken leaps back, as Force Palm strikes the ground. Silver: Arm Thrust! Ian: Mirror Move! Hariyama’s palms light up, as Combusken forms a black mirror, going through it. His talons glow white as he charges forward. The two thrust their palms and talons forward, striking each other hard with Arm Thrust. Combusken’s blows hits Hariyama, though it holds its position. Hariyama strikes Combusken hard, knocking him away. Silver: Not bad. Now, use Brine! Hariyama holds its palms by each other, firing a stream of water at Combusken. Combusken is washed back, as he struggles to stand. Ian: Combusken, return! Ian returns Combusken, as Hariyama holds its stance. Announcer: And Ian is forced to switch Pokémon! He has to consider that if he loses another Pokémon, then he’s at a severe disadvantage! Ian: Wingull, you’re on. Wingull: Wing! Wingull flies onto the field, circling over Hariyama. The Spikes do no harm to her. Silver: That doesn’t make it safe. Rock Tomb! Hariyama forms several rocks, them circling it. Hariyama strikes each one with its palm, shooting them at Wingull. Wingull dodges each one, maneuvering through them. Ian: Wingull, use Aerial Ace! Silver: Force Palm! Wingull dashes in with Aerial Ace, as Hariyama watches it, arm back to strike with Force Palm. Wingull goes to collide, as Hariyama thrusts Force Palm forward. Wingull disappears, Force Palm missing and Wingull striking with Aerial Ace. Hariyama takes the blow, as Wingull circles back around. Silver: Hm. Should I continue the onslaught, get them tired? Ian: (Thrilled) Wingull, Water Pulse! Wingull fires Water Pulse, as Hariyama breaks it with Arm Thrust. Wingull flies through, striking Hariyama’s leg, it grimacing. Silver: Urgh. Too much debate. Trainers like Ian and Cobalt don’t stop to think strategy. They create it as they see fit. Hariyama, use Rock Tomb! Hariyama fires Rock Tomb, Wingull dodging easily. Wingull speeds in with Aerial Ace again, Hariyama dropping to its knees. Ian: It’s still up, huh? Wingull, finish it with Aerial Ace! Wingull flies in, using another Aerial Ace. Hariyama drops, defeated. Referee: Hariyama is unable to battle! The winner is Wingull! Announcer: Ian’s Wingull is a major powerhouse, even able to take on a strong Hariyama like that! Silver: (Returning Hariyama) Hm. If Wingull were to fight Marowak, it’d be a problem. Go, Dusclops! Silver throws a Pokéball, choosing Dusclops. Dusclops: Dusclops! Silver: Mean Look. Dusclops’ eye glows dark purple, as a pair of two evil eyes form an aura, forming a wall between Wingull and Ian. It fades away, Wingull eyeing the location. Ian: We can’t switch out now, Wingull. It’s either win or lose. Wingull: Wing! Ian: Use Aerial Ace! Silver: (Smirks) Gravity. Wingull flies at Dusclops, going for Aerial Ace. Dusclops releases a pulse wave, as the Gravity intensifies, slamming Wingull into the ground. Wingull tries to stand, but the Gravity keeps her down. Silver: Gravity prevents any Pokémon from flying or levitating. Your battle is now ground based. Dusclops, use Will-o-Wisp! Dusclops holds its hands out, forming a blue fireball. Dusclops fires it, hitting Wingull. Wingull is blown back, as she suffers a burn. Ian: Let’s use Blizzard! Wingull breathes Blizzard, hitting Dusclops and freezing the grass around it. Dusclops charges another Will-o-Wisp, it converging with Blizzard, releasing a mist as the high and low temperatures come together. Silver: Shadow Punch! A Shadow Punch shoots from the mist, traveling straight at Wingull. Wingull runs to the side to dodge, but the Shadow Punch arcs after her, striking her from the side. Wingull bursts into a run at Dusclops, as she extends her wings, gliding through the grass, under the Gravity level. Ian: Nice! Use Aerial Ace! Silver: Shadow Punch! Dusclops’ Shadow Punch strikes Wingull’s Aerial Ace, sending Wingull skyward. She’s hit by the Gravity force, pinned to the ground. Ian: As long as we’re down, use Roost! Wingull spreads her wings to the side, releasing energy feathers. Silver: (Smirks) Shadow Punch. Dusclops shoots Shadow Punch, striking Wingull before it can heal. Wingull is defeated, as the Mean Look energy reforms and dissipates. Referee: Wingull is unable to battle! The winner is Dusclops! Ian laughs as he returns Wingull, barely able to contain his excitement. Silver: You dare laugh at me?! Ian: (Laughing) Oh, no! I’m laughing to show how much fun I’m having! Combusken, come back out! Ian chooses Combusken, him eager to go. The Spikes detonate again, and despite taking damage, his expression doesn't change. Combusken: Combusken! Ian: Alright, Combusken. It’s up to you. You lose, we lose. You have two Pokémon to beat, Dusclops and Marowak. Let’s make this our finest battle to date! Combusken: Combusken! Ian: Flamethrower, let’s go! Silver: What is with this guy? Will-o-Wisp, go! Dusclops fires Will-o-Wisp, which blocks Combusken’s Flamethrower. Combusken stands in place, waiting. Silver: What are you waiting for? Ian remains smiling, as Combusken smiles as well. Silver starts getting irritated, losing his nerve. Silver: Why don’t you stop messing around, Cobalt?! Dusclops, Shadow Punch! Ian: Wrong guy. And Mirror Move! Dusclops fires Shadow Punch, as Combusken forms a black mirror, Shadow Punch going through it. Shadow Punch is reflected back, hitting Dusclops hard. Combusken uses Flamethrower, defeating Dusclops. Referee: Dusclops is unable to battle! The winner is Combusken! Silver scowls, returning Dusclops. Misty: Cobalt? So he is… Ian: It seems to be pretty easy to rile you up. Your brother knows how to press all your buttons, and make you act rashly, and without thought. You need to be able to calm yourself, and handle any situation with a calm head. Silver: Hm. You’re preparing me for my rematch with my brother as much as you’re preparing for yours. You are, everything he says you are. Even if he doesn’t realize it. But now we’re getting serious. Go, Marowak! Silver throws his Pokéball, choosing Marowak. Marowak: Maro. Silver: Don’t underestimate them because we have the type advantage! Give it everything you’ve got! Marowak: Maro! Ian: That goes for you too, Combusken. Let’s beat them. Combusken: Combusken! Announcer: I swear, Ian’s battles get more and more exciting with each one! He inspires so much energy in his battle, even his opponents are affected by it! Silver: Marowak, Bonemerang! Ian: Dodge, and go for Sky Uppercut! Marowak throws Bonemerang, as Combusken dodges, going for Sky Uppercut. Bonemerang spins back around and follows Combusken, as he’s hit from behind. Marowak then catches the bone, as she dashes with Double Edge. Combusken stands, and is hit by Double Edge. Combusken rolls back in the grass, as Combusken stands back up. Ian: That Bonemerang makes physical combat tricky. Flamethrower! Silver: Protect! Marowak uses Protect against Flamethrower, as Combusken charges in with Sky Uppercut. Silver: All the same! Marowak, use Bone Rush! Ian: Deflect, block and attack! Combusken uses Sky Uppercut, colliding with Marowak’s Bone Rush. Marowak pushes through, as Combusken uses Sky Uppercut to block the attack. Combusken goes straight at Marowak, as she strikes Combusken hard, as Sky Uppercut hits her. The two skid back, tired. Ian: Flamethrower! Silver: Bonemerang! Marowak throws Bonemerang through the Flamethrower, going straight at Combusken. Ian: Too easy. Mirror Move! Combusken opens Mirror Move, as Bonemerang goes through, shooting back at Marowak. Marowak catches the bone, as Combusken uses Flamethrower. Marowak spins her bone, breaking the Flamethrower. Silver: What will you do now? I can block each of your attacks. Ian: Combusken, go! Combusken charges at Marowak, Marowak ready to deflect his attack. Marowak swings for Bone Rush, as Combusken flips over Marowak, shooting Flamethrower and hitting Marowak from behind. Marowak throws Bonemerang, knocking Combusken out of the air. Announcer: Folks! This battle is neck and neck! I have no clue who’s going to win! Combusken struggles to stand, as Marowak rams him with Double Edge. Combusken skids across the ground, as he sits up, arms shaking. Ian: Hm. Combusken. Can you keep going? Combusken: Combusk! Combusken glows with a red and orange aura, as he stands up, reinvigorated. Announcer: Folks, that’s Combusken’s Blaze ability! It’ll power up its Fire type moves! Ian: Flamethrower! Combusken breathes Flamethrower, as Marowak spins her bone to deflect it. However, Flamethrower burns through it, hitting Marowak hard and causing her bone to fly out of her hands, buried in the grass. Silver: Marowak! Marowak: Maro. Ian: What’s wrong? Can’t fight without the bone? Silver: Urgh! Is that a test as well? Go, Double Edge! Ian: Overheat! Silver: Switch to Protect! Combusken glows red, as he fires a powerful stream of white fire. Marowak uses Protect, as she then goes for Double Edge. Combusken fires another Overheat, as Marowak crashes head first into it. Marowak strains and resists, holding its ground. Marowak starts walking forward, pushing through it. Marowak picks up speed, going to ram Combusken. The Overheat energy explodes, Marowak still a distance away from Combusken. Marowak falls, defeated. Referee: Marowak is unable to battle! The winner is Combusken! And the victor is Ian! Announcer: Whew! I can breathe easy again! That tension was so strong, I could cut it with a knife! But Ian wins in the end! Such a spectacle! Silver picks up Marowak’s bone, carrying it over to Marowak, who sits up. Marowak: (Ashamed) Maro. Silver: It’s okay, Marowak. You did your best. (He gives her the bone.) Next time, we’ll win. Combusken collapses on the field, as Ian returns it. Ian: Excellent battle. You did really good. Silver walks over to Ian, offering his hand. Ian shakes it, the crowd cheering. Main Events * Ian beats Silver, making it to the Top 4. Characters * Ian * Silver * Misty * Max * Brendan * Announcer * Referee Pokémon * Wingull (Ian's) * Swalot (Ian's) * Combusken (Ian's) * Cacturne (Silver's) * Hariyama (Silver's) * Dusclops (Silver's) * Marowak (Silver's) Trivia * Silver reveals to use more strategy in battling, such as the usage of Spikes and Destiny Bond, as well as choosing Pokémon that can handle Ian's Pokémon. * Ian provokes Silver similar to how Cobalt does, in order to help him prepare for that battle. * This is the second time Combusken activates Blaze. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Ever Grande Conference Category:Pokémon Tales: Silver Arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Brendan